Luke meets Musicals
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: Ever had that time where a really annoying Musical has came on and you sit there singing along? Luke has one of those moments... But who also likes the musical? no pairings Abigail is an OC... I DO NOT OWN LUKE, MARIA OR CLYDE Though i wouldnt MIND it


Luke was laid back on the couch, flicking through the movie chanells when a song blared out the television set, making him stop.

_How does she know you love her?_

_how does she know she's yours?_

Luke rolled his eyes and grinned as the guy that was with the girl said that she shouldn't do that. It was such a situation he'd be in. A social mistake that they'd both made. That was untill the man that they were stood by started singing along.

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_how does she know that you really realy truely love her?_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_how does she know that you really realy truely love her?_

_it's not enough to take the one you love for granted._

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do i know he loves me?(How does she know you love her?)_

_How do i know he's mine? (how does she know that you really realy truely love her?)_

_well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

_send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? hey_

_he'll find a new way to show you_

_a little bit every day_

_that's how you know_

_that's how you know!_

_He's your love_

Luke sat up a little straighter as more people joined in with the singing and dancing. He had to admit, the song was catchy. He'd have to ask Sarah-Jane later about it. He thought he heard a car pull up in the drive but focused ono the song again.

_you've got to show her you need her_

_dont treat her like a mind reader_

_give her something to believe you love her_

_Everybody wants to live hapily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?( How does she know that you love her?How do you show her you lover her?)_

_How do you know he's yours? (how does she know that you really realy truely love her?)_

_well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

Luke smirked as the man the singing woman was with piped up and said he didn't dance.

_dedicate a song with words made just for you? ooooo_

Again, Luke grinned when the man said he didn't sing.

_He'll find his own way to tell you_

_with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know_

_that's how you know_

_He's your love_

Luke sighed and secretly wished it was that easy. Never seemed to be. He realised he'd been watching the movie for a while now and decided to find out what it was called. "Enchanted?" Another thing he'd have to ask Sarah-Jane.

_He's your love_

_That's how you know (lalalalalalala)_

_he loves you(lalalalalala)_

_That's how you know (lalalalalalalala)_

_he's true(lalalalala)_

_because, he will wear your favourite color _

_just so he can match your eyes_

_plan a private picnic by the fire's glow, ooohh_

_it's hard to be yours forever_

_something everyday will show_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_

_He's your love_

_(That's how she knows that you love her )_

_That's how you know (That's how you show that you love her)_

_That's how you know (You've got to show her you need her Dont treat her like a mind reader)_

_That's how you know (That how you know that you love her That's how you love her)_

_He's you Love! (It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!)_

Luke smiled gently as the song came to an end, suddenly realising he had been singing along. The door suddenly burst open and Sarah-Jane, Clyde and Maria burst in.

"LUKE! Wha' are you doin'?" Clyde said staring at the television like it had a disease.

"Watching movies."

"Mate, That's a _Chick Flick!!!_" Clyde said incrediously. Luke looked puzzled.

"What's a Chick Fl-"

"Just give me the remote mate." Luke handed him the remote and sighed as he switched off the teley. Maria was smiling widely at him and Sarah-Jane looked mildly amused at Clyde. "Flippin' Chick flicks."

***

Luke logged onto his computer and clicked Clyde's msn name. Clyde had his webcam plugged in and the sound plugged in. Luke clicked on the Webcam and microphone images and stared at the scene infront of him.

_you've got to show her you need her_

_dont treat her like a mind reader_

_give her something to believe you love her_

_Everybody wants to live hapily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?( How does she know that you love her?How do you show her you lover her?_

_How do you know he's yours? (how does she know that you really realy truely love her?)_

_well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

The song from earlier came blaring out his headphones and he pulled them off, turning the sound down, recording the scene of Clyde dancing to the song and singing the girl's part. Luke grinned evily.

"Revenge is sweet." and he began typing.

_LukeSmith97:I thought that was a 'chick flick' Clyde_

_Clyde Is In Da House: ... How much of that did you see Luke?_

_LukeSmith97: Sending __**Clyde's broadway moments**__ Pending acception_

_File transfer complete_

_Clyde Is In Da House: Let's agree to never speak of this again._

_LukeSmith97: *LMAO*_

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!! has joined the conversation_

_LukeSmith97:Hey Maria._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!: Hey Luke!_

_Clyde Is In Da House: Hi maria..._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!: Hi Clyde, Nice song._

_Clyde Is In Da House: LUKE! I SAID NOT TO TELL!!!!!_

_LukeSmith97: I didn't!!!!!_

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!: Clyde, You have the mic in._

_Clyde Is In Da House: ... :'(_

_LukeSmith97 has invited you to share webcams._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!! has accepted the invitation, please wait._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!: Nice top Luke._

_LukeSmith97:... Thanks... I think..._

_Abbibaba has joined the conversation._

_Abbibaba: OMG HI GUYS!!!!_

_LukeSmith97: Hi Abbigail_

_Clyde Is In Da House: Ye hi abbs._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!: HIIIEEEE!!!!! GUESS WHAT I'M EATIN!!!!_

_Abbibaba: Pizza?_

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!:NOPE! PASTA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_LukeSmith97: ... 0.o#_

_Clyde Is In Da House: I'm with luke on this one. 0.o_

_Abbibaba: Maria, have you been watching Enchanted again?_

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!: !!!!!!!_

_LukeSmith97:O.O_

_Clyde Is In Da House: *Backs away slowly*_

_Abbibaba: *Hides behind Luke*_

_LukeSmith97: But your not here...._

_Abbibaba: If you imagine a room where we're all stood chatting, it's works. _

_Abbibaba: use your imagination Luke._

_LukeSmith97: Oh._

_Maria Wic Pizza!!!!!!!: GTG: TEA'S HERE!!!!!! KISSES EVREE BODEE!!!!!_

_Abbibaba: Hehe. Way to go Maria, you've scared them._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!:YAY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! XD_

_LukeSmith97: Goodbye Maria._

_Clyde Is In Da House: *Shudders in fear* yyy...yyyyeeah.... C ya._

_Maria Wiv Pizza!!!!!!! has signed out_

_Abbibaba: HAHA! _

_LukeSmith97: Be Right Back, going to get Changed._

_Clyde Is In Da House: IT'S BRB LUKE __BRB__!!!!_

_LukeSmith97: Sorry. brb then_

_Abbibaba: heh heh heh_

_Clyde Is In Da House: 0.o_

_Abbibaba: Damn! I forgot bout you._

_Clyde Is In Da House: Chrmn!_

_Abbibaba: Wlcm!_

_LukeSmith97: Back! _

_Abbibaba: *Giggles sligtly*_

_Clyde Is In Da House: W.B! and wth Abbs?_

_Abbibaba (L) ?: Hehehehehe_

_LukeSmith97: Why have you changed your name?_

_Abbibaba (L) ?: ;D_

_LukeSmith97: *Confused*_

_Abbibaba (L) ?: Brb. gotta go squeel._

_Clyde Is In Da House: W_

_Clyde Is In Da House: T_

_Clyde Is In Da House: H_

_Clyde Is In Da House: !!!????!!!!_

_LukeSmith97: Wonder what's wrong with her._

_LukeSmith97 has invited Clyde Is In Da House to share webcam. Pending invitation_

_Invitaion accepted_

_Clyde Is In Da House: I just found out luke_

_LukeSmith97: What?!_

_Clyde Is In Da House: Go put a shirt on Luke, She fancies te life of u u no._

_Abbibaba (L) ?: Bak... no wait... brb..._

_LukeSmith97: But seriously, mum's got the heating up too high and she's not feeling good._

_Clyde Is In Da House: *Sigh*_

_LukeSmith97: Maybe that song will help._

_Abbibaba (L) ?: Still here u no guys._

_LukeSmith97 webcam disconected._

_LukeSmith97: Sorry_

_Abbibaba (L) ?: Wha???_

_Clyde Is In Da House: *Cringe* He's going to put a shirt on._

_Abbibaba (L) ?: Meh, i got a pic anyways._

_LukeSmith97: Uhh... Still here guys_

_Abbibaba (L) U!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA: i know_

_Clyde Is In Da House: WHAT'S WITH THE NAME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Abbibaba (L) U!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA: !!!!!!!!! Oh, Mr. Smith's trying to hack my computer. You wouldn't know anything about that luke would you?_

_LukeSmith97: ... _

_LukeSmith97: GTG!!!!_

_LukeSmith97: BYE!_

_Abbibaba (L) U!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA: :( OKIES!!! BIBI! MWAH!!!!_

_Clyde Is In Da House: NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!!!!!!!_

_LukeSmith97 has been disconected_

_Abbibaba (L) U!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA: Nice song and dance Clyde, and i gtg too. Got rehersals tomorrow. Bie!_

_Clyde Is In Da House: 0.o _

_Clyde Is In Da House: Wait WHAT!_

_Clyde Is In Da House: ABIGAIL!_

_Abbibaba (L) U!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA has logged out._

_Clyde Is In Da House: -_-# Night everyone then._

_Clyde Is In Da House has logged out._


End file.
